six red threads, twelve fingers
by caramelhae
Summary: enam tempat, enam festival, dan enam kisah berbeda. [drabbles; multipair from various series]
**six red threads, twelve fingers**

by tara aozoran, characters and setting by natsume.

.

 _._

 **(new part of symphony – mikhail/lillian)**

Permainan biola Mikhail berasal dari alam dan ditujukan untuk alam.

Violinis muda itu terbiasa meresapi melodi-melodi yang disuarakan oleh alam, kemudian menuangkannya ke atas lembaran partitur. Gemerisik angin yang menyelisik dedaunan adalah pemantik yang memicu ide-ide segar bermunculan dari otaknya; gemericik aliran sungai yang membiru hingga hilir memberi tangannya energi untuk menuliskan not demi not di atas kertas.

Alam adalah palet tanpa batas, dengan suara-suara yang dihasilkan dalam tiap geraknya sebagai cat warna-warni yang siap Mikhail padu-padankan untuk mewarnai musiknya.

Dan ketika tangannya menggesekkan busur ke dawai biola, Mikhail otomatis menutup matanya dan menajamkan instingnya; menghayati nada-nada yang ia sebarkan udara, memastikan suara musiknya berselarasan dengan alam yang berjasa sebagai sumber inspirasinya.

Sebagaimana alam yang tak selamanya konstan, perubahan pun tak terhindarkan bagi diri Mikhail, berikut musiknya. Perubahan itu terjadi secara perlahan namun pasti, seiring pemuda itu menghabiskan waktu di dua desa kecil tertentu secara bergantian.

Barangkali, ada satu unsur baru yang masuk ke 'teori dari dan untuk' dalam permainan biolanya.

(Pasalnya, pemusik itu tak henti mencuri-curi pandang ke arah kerumunan yang menyaksikan pertunjukan kecil-kecilannya di aula kota; fokusnya terbagi antara alam sekitar dan sesosok gadis berambut pirang stroberi yang berdiri memandanginya dari sana.)

.

.

 **(snowy wish – neil/rio)**

Rio memandangi hasil cipta tangannya tanpa tahu mesti berkomentar apa. Mulutnya setengah terbuka, hidungnya mengepulkan asap tiap napasnya berembus. Benda yang berdiri di atas tanah berselubung salju tebal itu, yang membuat dirinya menghabiskan kurang lebih satu setengah jam untuk berkutat di tengah dekapan hawa dingin, terlalu abstrak untuk dipuji.

Entah apa bentuknya, patung salju hasil gubahan jemari payahnya itu. Mungkin unicorn, dilihat dari sebuah tanduk (asimetris) yang menyembul di atas dua bulatan (asimetris) yang disinyalir sebagai sepasang mata. Badannya gembul seperti sapi, tetapi kakinya pendek-pendek layaknya domba. Lehernya pun terlalu panjang, barangkali Llama. Atau mungkin Yak. Mungkin juga spesies baru. Atau monster hasil mutasi gen.

Uh, batin Rio mulai terganggu oleh benda absurd di depannya itu. Gadis itu pun menoleh ke kanan, menengok partnernya dalam menghasilkan mahakarya dari salju tersebut. Dari cara sang pemuda menyipitkan mata dan mengerutkan hidung, Rio tahu kalau Neil hendak mencibir habis-habisan, tetapi di satu sisi tak tega pada diri sendiri karena hei, bukan cuma tangan Rio yang nyaris membeku di sini.

Neil mengacak rambutnya. Pemuda itu tampaknya terlalu fokus ketika membuat patung tadi sehingga tak menyadari titik-titik salju yang mampir di helai-helai kuning pendeknya. "Seharusnya kita ajak Allen tadi. Tangan terampil dan cita rasa seninya yang andal pasti bakal banyak membantu," gumamnya menyesal.

"Haha, sudahlah, yang penting kita berhasil memenuhi hasrat bermain salju," ujar Rio menghibur diri mereka berdua.

Kemudian, gadis itu mengembalikan pandangan ke depan dan menangkupkan kedua tangan berbalut sarung tangan tebalnya di depan wajah. Matanya terpejam khidmat dan kepalanya agak tertunduk. Neil meliriknya dengan penasaran.

"Ngapain kau?" tanya pemuda itu begitu Rio membuka matanya lagi.

"Rahasia," sahut Rio sambil tersenyum kecil. Neil pun mengangkat bahu, terlalu sungkan untuk mendesak lebih jauh.

Dengan sorot mata lembut, Rio memandangi figur sang lelaki berjaket merah dan langit kelabu secara bergantian.

 _Yang tadi itu, aku berdoa, semoga Neil terus berbahagia; harapan bersalju, untuk dirimu yang terlahir di musim dingin._

.

.

 **(beyond the constellation – will/chelsea)**

"Hei, Chelsea, menurutmu, bintang itu apa?"

Pertanyaan Will digantungkan oleh Chelsea selama beberapa detik. Gadis itu membetulkan letak bandana merahnya, juga menyampirkan sejumput rambut cokelatnya ke belakang telinga seraya mengambil waktu untuk berpikir. Oh, telah mengenal dan menelaah sifat pemuda blonde itu dalam durasi yang cukup akomodatif untuk keduanya saling mendekatkan diri sampai pada taraf menjadi 'diri yang kedua bagi masing-masing', Chelsea tahu bila jawaban semacam _gumpalan gas yang tersusun atas hidrogen dan helium_ tak akan memuaskan hasratnya.

Chelsea menumpukan kedua tangannya pada pembatas dek kapal seraya membisikkan jawaban pada ombak yang bergulung-gulung tenang di hadapan mereka berdua, "Tiap rasi bintang punya kisahnya masing-masing. Pernah dengar legenda rasi bintang Taurus berdasarkan mitologi Yunani? Jadi, ceritanya, suatu hari, Zeus … err, mungkin kaubisa berselancar di internet untuk mengetahui kisah lengkapnya."

Gadis itu meringis, menyadari bila cerita-cerita semacam itu bukanlah hal yang awet melengket di ingatannya. Sedangkan Will tertawa pelan lalu berkata, "Kalau aku, pernah mendengar soal legenda Gemini. Alkisah, ada dua anak kembar bernama Castor dan Pollux …."

Pada hari-hari biasa, kisah serupa dongeng semacam itu jarang menarik minat Chelsea, tetapi kali ini pengecualian. Momennya pas, legenda rasi bintang yang diceritakan di bawah langit syahdu bertabur gemintang. Dan, raut berseri serta sorot tergugah di sepasang mata biru Will adalah sesuatu yang nyaris tak bisa Chelsea bedakan dengan titik-titik cahaya yang bekelap-kelip di antara konstelasi hitam; gadis itu bingung mesti lebih mengagumi yang mana.

"Kautahu," ujar Chelsea kemudian, masih di atas geladak kapal beratap bentangan angkasa gemerlap, "aku selalu menganggap kalau tiap tetes air mataku yang jatuh ke tanah akan menjelma jadi bintang di langit, yang kelak menyinari jalanku selanjutnya."

"Hm, lalu, apa yang terjadi seandainya aku menyeka air matamu dan tak membiarkannya jatuh ke tanah?"

"Itu akan jadi bintang kejora yang menyinari jalan kita berdua."

.

.

 **(under the same fireworks – skye/jill)**

Tiap berada di tengah-tengah keramaian, Jill selalu berpikir soal jarak yang terbentang antara dirinya dan sesosok pencuri berhelai rambut keperakan yang kerap membuat warga di sekitar lembah geram. Jill bukan cuma bicara soal sekian meter atau kilometer.

Jill adalah kupu-kupu sosial yang disambut baik oleh kerumunan, sementara sosok itu adalah serigala penyendiri, mustahil baginya untuk muncul di depan khalayak ramai tanpa menuai tatapan benci dan aura konfrontatif. Jill adalah burung pagi yang bersahabat dengan mentari terbit, sedangkan sosok itu adalah burung hantu yang menampakkan batang hidungnya ketika gelap telah merajai langit. Dan masih, masih, masih banyak kontradiksi-kontradiksi lainnya yang bagi Jill, terasa lebih memisahkan daripada jarak ragawi.

Gadis berambut kuncir kuda itu buru-buru menyadarkan dirinya dengan berkata _hei, ayolah, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk melamun_. Merasa percuma seandainya berdiri termangu-mangu seorang diri di festival yang identik dengan keceriaan musim panas ini, Jill pun menuruti ajakan Lumina untuk bergabung bersama Rock. _Orang itu terlalu berisik dan suka mengatakan hal-hal konyol semacam 'hei, tidakkah kembang api yang indah dan hebat itu mengingatkanmu pada diriku?', jadi aku tak mau menghadapinya sendirian_ , begitu keluhan sang gadis penghuni Romana Mansion; Jill menanggapinya dengan tertawa dan berkata, _Rock kan memang begitu_.

Pencuri dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri tinggi itu pun begitu, sering mengatakan hal-hal berindikasi narsisme semacam _aku adalah pangeran_ _dari_ _gugus bintang_ atau _tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa semakin misterius seorang lelaki, maka semakin menarik dia._

 _Huh, untuk apa misterius bila pada saat-saat seperti ini tubuhmu berada entah di mana._

Jill menghela napas, lalu melempar pandangan ke sembarang arah. Sejurus kemudian, matanya melebar.

… Ia tidak salah lihat, kan? Di sebelah barat daya sana, di sebuah pohon, Jill melihat sekelumit helai keperekan di antara dedaunan hijau. Sosok yang menghantui benaknya itu, kini bertengger di dahan pohon layaknya burung.

Selayang pandang, dan mata mereka pun bertemu. Dari atas sana, Skye lantas meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan kepada Jill agar tak melaporkan keberadaannya pada para pengunjung pantai yang jelas-jelas tak sadar. Jill mendengus saja.

Beberapa jenak kemudian, tibalah waktunya, bunga-bunga api meluncur bebas ke angkasa, memercikkan warna-warni sebagai perayaan berakhirnya musim panas. Jill tak berhenti mengulum senyum.

 _Setidaknya, kita masih berada di bawah kembang api yang sama, kan?_

.

.

 **(let's grow up together – gray/claire)**

Pagi-pagi sekali, ketika Claire membuka pintu rumah, yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah sesosok pemuda bertopi _snapback_ yang tampak kikuk dengan sebuah kotak berhiaskan pita di genggaman. Claire terlalu rajin mengecek kalender sehingga tak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi.

"Yah, ini, balasan untuk cokelat yang kauberi pada musim dingin kemarin," ucap calon pandai besi itu sambil membetulkan letak topi. "… Semoga kau menyukainya."

Claire menerima kotak tersebut dengan gerakan ringan. "Terima kasih, Gray! Hmm, mumpung kau ada di sini, mau sarapan bareng?"

"Mm, ide bagus," Gray menyetujui.

Ketika gadis pirang itu hendak berbalik dan melangkah menuju dapur guna menyiapkan makanan untuk sang tamu, Gray buru-buru mencegahnya. "Tunggu sebentar. Ada satu benda lagi yang mau kuberi padamu."

Pemuda berambut pirang stroberi itu pun merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah benda, kemudian meraih tangan kanan Claire dan membuka telapak mungil sang gadis. Benda tersebut Gray letakkan di atasnya.

Sepasang mata biru Claire membulat. Segera, kado tersebut ia dekatkan ke wajahnya yang berbinar-binar. Sebuah kalung berbandul safir, batunya berkilau ditempa sinar mentari pagi.

"Kelihatannya bagus, kan?" Gray berujar pada Claire yang masih terkagum-kagum. "Tapi kalau kau perhatikan, di sisi kirinya ada retakan kecil. Bentuk batunya juga agak asimetris. Dua kesalahan itu, yang seharusnya luput dari mata orang normal, membuat kakek tua itu mengoceh panjang lebar sampai mulutnya berbusa. Menyebalkan. Kemarin itu, aku sangat kesal dan ingin membela diri, tetapi aku teringat ucapanmu, bahwa hal-hal semacam itu adalah bagian dari latihan. Jadi, yah … aku berhasil menahan emosiku."

"Tunggu, jadi kau memberiku kalung yang tidak sempurna?" tanya Claire, tidak dengan nada tersinggung, melainkan penasaran.

Gray menggaruk tengkuk dan memalingkan wajah ke samping. "Aku ingin kau menyimpan benda itu, juga hasil-hasil karyaku selanjutnya, sebagai bukti perkembanganku. Kau pernah bicara soal betapa menyenangkannya bila kita tumbuh dan menjadi hebat bersama-sama, kan?"

.

.

 **(the wheel than spins my world around – nadi/minori)**

Akhir-akhir ini, Nadi belajar untuk mencoba berbagai hal baru di sela-sela rutinitasnya sebagai lanskapis. Karena dunianya tidak hanya berputar pada rumput segar, bunga-bungaan, dan taman. Dunianya tidak cuma melulu berotasi di gunting tanaman dan desain taman yang mesti ia petakan pada lahan yang diserahkan sang pemilik pada tangannya.

(Seperti saat ini, ketika sosok yang memegang prinsip 'kerja di atas segalanya' itu mengambil satu hari libur untuk menyambangi sebuah festival tahunan diadakan pada akhir musim gugur.)

Pemuda berambut putih itu mulai membuka mata, menyaksikan warna-warna selain hijau dan cokelat; menghela napas dalam-dalam, menyesap wewangian selain bau embun, petrikor, dan aroma tanah yang habis dicukur.

(Semerbak wewangian manis menyeruak dari macam-macam masakan berwarna-warni yang tersaji di atas meja penilaian. Tema tahun ini adalah _snack_.)

Kota kecil ini begitu damai dan nyaris konstan, tanpa perubahan berarti tiap harinya, tetapi anehnya, justru disinilah Nadi merasa bahwa dunianya perlahan berubah dan berkembang, menjadi lebih hidup.

(Waktu penilaian sudah usai, menyisakan Minori dan menu ciptaannya yang menuai decak kagum para penonton dan desau iri konstestan lain yang kalah oleh gadis peternak itu.)

"Pertama-tama, aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada seorang penata taman yang selalu melupakan segalanya bila sudah asyik bekerja," Minori mengumumkan pada orang-orang yang mengerubunginya seraya mengerling pemuda berkulit gelap yang disinggungnya. "Berkat dia, aku jadi termotivasi untuk meracik menu yang praktis namun sarat gizi supaya dia tak berakhir terjangkit maag kronis gara-gara abai dengan keadaan perutnya sendiri."

Nadi buru-buru membuang muka, menghindari tatapan orang-orang yang menoleh padanya pasca mendengar penuturan petani muda itu. Terlihat risi, kendati pemuda itu diam-diam mengulum senyum.

(Karena sekarang, dunia Nadi tidak cuma berkisar pada dirinya sendiri.)

.

.

.

 **End**.

.

.

pojok tara

fyuuuh, akhirnya selesai juga~ sebenernya niat awalnya tuh satu drabble kisaran 100-200 kata, jadi, enam drabble mentok-mentok 1000 kata, niatnya. tapi eeeeeh pas dieksekusi jadinya jebol gini ahahahaha. sudah kuduga, aku nggak pandai menyingkat kata hiks. tapi syukurlah, aku puas, soalnya udah dari dulu aku ngidam(?) bikin fic yang banyak pairnya gini wkwk. ya, kebanyakan pair kecil yang jarang dinotis orang sih….. (tara edisi doyan sendiri ngasup sendiri part 1627238)

and i wonder if there's someone who read this thing…. well, if you do, thanks for reading, hehe ^q^


End file.
